User talk:Esteldir
You may want to use the boilerplate for quest creation... :) boilerplate --Stip 13:32, 26 March 2007 (EDT) Quest level Also, if you make the quest level two digits, you'll automatically link it to other quests of the same level. --Stip 13:42, 26 March 2007 (EDT) Boilerplate Here: boilerplate Or do a search/go for boilerplate. It's just the basic template that I've been using for my quest creation. You don't have to use it though. Yours look pretty good. :) I keep forgetting to add my sig. --Stip 13:44, 26 March 2007 (EDT) Notes Also, you can send me notes by clicking on my name, going to the discussion tab, and then clicking the + sign next to that tab. --Stip 13:45, 26 March 2007 (EDT) Oh! Make sure that when using the template, you change the quest level to an actual number, instead of QL##. --Stip 14:10, 26 March 2007 (EDT) Quest level You can look at your completed quests. It'll tell you. I'll fill in the ones you just added. --Stip 15:00, 26 March 2007 (EDT) Remedy of the old kings Not sure why, but I don't have this one in my quest log, so I was unable to update it. But the others should now be fixed. Thanks! --Stip 15:17, 26 March 2007 (EDT) Images I created a page in the WikiHelp category for creating screenshots. To upload them, you should have a link to "Upload file "in your "toolbox" box on the side. Use that to upload one file. You don't have to pick where it goes. The wiki handles that. To upload multi files, use: Try to keep them small. Jpeg's are usually pretty good. The quality doesn't have to be outstanding. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. :) --Stip 16:04, 26 March 2007 (EDT) Awesome Just fyi, you're doing a really awesome job. :) Images They're perfect. 10-15k for quest rewards is average. A snipped portion of the map usually weighs in at 18-35k. Take a look at some of my quests if you need help with how to link things as thumbnails. Also, if you're uploading a quest, you *may* want to leave the "noimage.png" thing at the bottom. It allows you/I/we to figure out which quests link to it - and consequently which quests don't have images associated with them. Not all quests need an image, but it sometimes helps to know which quests don't have images. Does that make sense? It's up to you. You have just as much say into what goes on around here as I do, so do whatever you think is right. :) --Stip 17:31, 26 March 2007 (EDT) quests I'm shooting for 100 total quests tonight. I've got 3 or 4 in the queue to add, but we're about to head to dinner. It's going to be tough. I may have to create a dwarf or hobbit to do it. ;) text I haven't found a way to do it like you're trying.. but a nicer way is to do it like this: group/solo Good idea. I'm going to be going through all of the quests over the next couple of days to bring them up to date with our most recent template. Once you've nailed down how you want the group/solo thing to look, I'll incorporate it into the older ones. Is there anything else we need to include with group/solo? duo and multi-group, maybe? Terminology... Maybe "Difficulty"? i.e. Difficulty: Solo Should those words be linkable? Any other thoughts? --Stip 13:02, 27 March 2007 (EDT) ok..so it's.. Solo Duo Group MultiGroup Raid That's nice. It could also correspond to a numerical difficulty rating in the future...1-5 I updated the boilerplate file to reflect the "Difficulty" item. It's right below "Level:". Each of those words above will have a special redirect page associated with them. Kind of like the QL01, QL02, etc pages. Also You may want to watch the "Site Discussion" page on the left. What do you think about allowing non-authenticated users to add comments to discussion pages? --Stip 15:20, 27 March 2007 (EDT) Quest difficulty Here are the final links for quest difficulty: QuestDiff:Raid QuestDiff:MultiGroup QuestDiff:Group QuestDiff:Duo QuestDiff:Solo Yes, they're long, but you can hide that fact by using the method similar to adding text to thumbnail images. Like this: Group (omit the nowiki tags if you're viewing the source) Anything after the pipe is what will be seen.